


Honey and Cream

by BelovedPoison



Series: Summer Jam [5]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Aaron/Katelyn - Freeform, Allison is kinda obessed with kissing Renee, Andrew/Neil - Freeform, Beach days are for bikinis babes tan lines and snogging, Dan/Matt - Freeform, F/F, Girls in bikinis, Hugging, Kissing, Nicky/Erik - Freeform, Renee is kinda obessed with Allison's tan lines, Snogging, also appears but even more briefly!, background pairings include - Freeform, but with a side of JereJeanKevin that appears briefly, cause Kevin has been alone this ENTIRE summer jam and he deserves love too!, jerejean, renison, so it all works out, two beautiful strong women who are utterly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedPoison/pseuds/BelovedPoison
Summary: AFTG Summer Day 9 - August 11th Tan Lines: Honey and Cream ~Renee never gave much thought to tan lines before. They were just a thing you got when you got a tan. But when she goes on vacation with the original Foxes, she finds herself with a growing appreciation for them, at least when it comes to her girlfriend Allison. The stark transition from golden skin to pale is something she's rapidly coming to find utterly attractive and Allison, smart as she is, knows it too. And she will play it up if it gets Renee off the sun lounger, into the water and more importantly, into her waiting arms.
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game)
Series: Summer Jam [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862281
Kudos: 14
Collections: AFTG Summer 2020





	Honey and Cream

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Renison fic! This is the first one from this series that I had the idea for. It's one of the last ones I actually wrote, but the first idea anyway. This might be bad and maybe OOC but I DON'T CARE! I had super fun writing this one and I hope to write more Rension in the future because good goddess do I love these gorgeous women! The both deserve to be loved and happy!
> 
> Ok well hopefully someone enjoys this one k bye!
> 
> Nothing explicit in this one, but the last paragraph seemed like it might warrant more than just a teen's and up. So sorry to anyone expecting anything more, it's INCREDIBLY VAGUE but still.

AFTG Summer Day 9 - August 11th  Tan Lines: Honey and Cream ~

Sinking down onto the patch of sand that Allison has commandeered as her own by laying her towel upon it, Renee gives out a small sigh of content and turns to watch the chaos that erupts around her. Loud, brash and strange, all of these are things she would call this group of friends, of found family, but she'd also call them sweet and caring and fiercely protective. This mess of family is something she cherishes beyond anything she could possibly ever say.  
  
She smiles as Dan plops down onto a larger blanket beside her and shoots her that fierce smile she so often gives and Renee finds a sense of peace settling over her. It's nice here. Warm, bright, nothing bad has happened so far. It's everything the Foxes never got to have but always should have and she enjoys every second of it.  
  
A shadow passes across the sun warming her and Renee's head immediately snaps up. Her smile turns softer. She tilts her head to the side and finds her brown eyes locked onto Allison, a short way from her. Her skin glows from the tan she's gotten while here, but there's different coloured lines, lighter parts that she can't help but focus on for a second. The bikini Allison currently has on is cut different to the one's she's been wearing since they got here and now she has tan lines. And is trying to get rid of them most likely. Renee laughs at that and shifts to stretch out her legs on the towel and relaxes.  
  
It's a short while later, but she hears bare feet padding through the sand towards her.  
  
“Hey babe!” a voice says nearby.

She blinks her eyes open and straightens the loose t-shirt she's wearing as she catches sight of the look on Allison's face.  
  
“Hello,” she says holding out a hand to the other woman.  
  
Allison's smile is sharp and a little bit fond as she looks down at her. She takes her hand elegantly, it's warm a only a tiny bit rough thanks to all the lotions and creams she uses despite the sports they both played and squeezes. “Still not coming for a swim? Or at least a splash?”  
  
Renee glances towards the water, glistening and shimmering as the light plays over it and shakes her head. “No thank you,” she replies.  
  
“Guess I'll have to come and join you then,” Allison announces before turning grandly and sinking down to seat herself in Renee's lap.  
  
Automatically Renee's arms wrap around her and hold her in place with a smile. Allison might be taller, but she's not stronger. Anyone who can spar with Andrew Minyard and win has to be plenty tough and Renee is, which she thinks is something Allison likes. The blonde can kick ass in 5 inch heels if she has to and she can certainly brawl with the best of them, but Renee knows she's always taken a certain pleasure in being able to say to guys that her girlfriend can kick their ass. Not that she would, but she usually could if she absolutely had to.  
  
Her point is proven when Allison's smokey grey gaze flicks down to her arms, slides to her hands and then back up to meet her own brown eyes. “So I didn't know you packed this one,” Renee says, fingers toying with the strings at the edges of the baby blue bikini Allison is currently wearing.  
  
Allison smiles and plants a kiss on her cheek. “You don't like it?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.  
  
“Alli,” she scolds back softly.  
  
True to form, Allison doesn't apologise and she doesn't even look apologetic, but she does drop the subject and just lightly run her fingers over Renee's wrist. Pressing deliberately against her pulse and making her shiver for a second, before she releases her with a soft laugh. “I wanted as few tan lines as possible. It's time to bring out the power outfit.”  
  
“Or the skimpy one,” Dan adds with a wink.  
  
“That too,” Allison snorts.  
  
“Please don't encourage her. She doesn't need it,” Renee adds.  
  
“No, but it's nice to have the girl power back up.” Allison stretches out to bump her fist against Dan's and grins smugly.  
  
Renee laughs herself, her fingers shifting to trail across the lines from the previously slightly more 'substantial' bikini's Allison's been wearing most of this vacation. “You two are terrible, really really terrible,” she tells them before leaning up to whisper in Allison's ear. “You know no one but me will be able to see these tan lines of yours when we get back?”  
  
Allison's smirk is shark like and calculating now. “Maybe I wanted to look good in general as well as for you. Are you really complaining?”  
  
Renee sighs. “Not complaining, just saying.” She pauses, fingers curling around the back of Allison's neck and pulling her down. “Besides, you ALWAYS look good. You're beautiful always.”  
  
“Thank you, it's nice to be appreciated,” she murmurs back, lips glossy with some kind of pink gloss that Renee is certain will taste of something fruity but slightly sharp. Nothing soft and sweet for Allison Reynolds. There has to be a little bit of a bite to it.  
  
And Renee used to think she didn't want that, didn't need anything like that any more, but Allison is a different kind of sharp to all the bad things that she had in her life previously. Allison is the exact right kind of sharp with a hint of sweetness. The way good fruit should be.  
  
She lets out a soft giggle and is faced with a raised eyebrow and a questioning look. “It's nothing, just thinking,” she murmurs, fingers absently tracing the tan lines once more.  
  
Allison accepts this, with a nod of her head and hums thoughtfully for a second before leaning in closer, her lips dangerously close to Renee's own. “Maybe I should give you something to think about hmm babe?”  
  
Renee sighs. It took a long time and surprisingly a lot of talks with Nicky to realise she could want this AND be the good person she was trying to be. The person who still held to her beliefs and also the brightness of love in her life that was embodied in one Allison Reynolds. Well that and a lot of talks with her amazing mother who explained how it worked properly and that she loved and respected her always. Her grin is soft with just a hint of challenge.  
  
“Maybe you should.”  
  
Allison's return smile is wicked and fierce and that flare of heat and rightness swells inside of Renee once more. “Well since you insist.”  
  
She ducks her head and Renee tilts her face up to meet her, lips meeting with a soft sigh and parting immediately. Allison doesn't DO soft or gentle, but that's fine by Renee, because life isn't all sweetness and light and she of all people knows that better than anyone. She sweeps a lock of hair back behind Allison's ear, tongue flicking at her lips. Allison responds with a soft nip to her lower lip, head tilting slightly to the side turning the kiss from something seemingly soft and sweet into a harder, needy thing that causes Renee to cup the back of her head and hold her in place, mouths moving with increasing intensity.  
  
She sweeps her tongue over every inch of Allison's mouth and Allison let's her, hand fisted tight in her own hair and a soft groan slipping out. Allison's tongue brushes against her own, twisting and twining around her own and then she pulls back with a deep breath.  
  
“Oh my god! Get it Renee!” yells Nicky excitedly.  
  
Allison flips him the bird and Renee swats at her hand, laughing at his words. Allison places one final kiss to her lips and then untangles herself from Renee's hold and drops onto the spread out beach blanket beside Dan. Renee shoots her a sweet smile this time. It's returned with less softness and then Andrew walks over with Neil in tow and flops down into the sand on her other side.  
  
“Is EVERYONE just gonna keep making out this entire vacation?” Kevin calls out exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air with a sigh.  
  
Matt bounds up then, eyes fixed on Dan. “Babe! Does that mean we can start making out now too?!”  
  
“Yes,” Dan shoots back at the same time as Kevin yells out an emphatic, “No!”  
  
Matt snickers, winks at Renee and then drops down to pull Dan close. “Well I beg to differ!” he declares loudly.  
  
“Motion denied?!” Nicky calls from the waters edge where he's splashing at Erik, not far from where Aaron is trailing along the waters edge, Katelyn's hand on his and, surprisingly, a smile on his face. Renee can't help but feel happy for them both.  
  
“Motion absolutely denied, thanks Nicky! Knew you'd understand.”  
  
“Matt please,” Dan complains, but it's clear she can't stop laughing, there are almost tears in her eyes right now and she looks far too happy to be telling him off seriously.

Erik laughs as they close the distance and make their way over to the group, Nicky cackles and Kevin just looks at them all like they've lost it. Renee giggles. “I'm allowed to kiss my girlfriend on vacation Kevin.”  
  
“If you don't like it, feel free to go elsewhere,” Allison adds with a wave of her hand.  
  
“This is a queers only beach, run along Kevin.” Andrew mutters with a dismissive flap of his hand now.  
  
Renee shakes her head. “Andrew,” she scolds playfully.  
  
“I'm bi,” Kevin shoots back and if she didn't know better, she'd think he was pouting. No wait, he in fact IS pouting.  
  
“Hey, wait does that mean you're getting rid of me and Dan?!” Matt calls out looking as offended as possible.  
  
Andrew shoots him a dark look, one filled with disbelief and condescension. “Really?”  
  
Matt flushes, much to everyone's amusement and shrugs. “Fair enough, I'm too bi to be straight.”  
  
“Same,” Dan grins, pecking his cheek. "Poor Aaron and Katelyn though." She adds that part with a thoughtful and sad look on her face.  
  
"He's too busy sucking face to notice," Andrew grumbles, waving a hand in their direction, where they infact ARE kissing, arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Fair enough," Dan laughs.  
  
And that's when Jeremy and Jean come up from behind Kevin, matching thoughtful looks followed by soft smiles on their lips as they sling their arms around Kevin's shoulders (Jean) and Kevin's waist (Jeremy), sandwiching him between them.

“You can come hang out with us Kevin.” Jeremy announces with a twinkle in his warm brown eyes. “Come to the bi corner with us.”  
  
Jean swats at Jeremy's side and shakes his head. “Only if you want to.”  
  
Renee can't help but snicker at the confused look on Kevin's face, while the rest of the Foxes erupt into poorly concealed snickers and a rapid rush of new bets hurriedly whispered into ears that causes Nicky to kneel and drag Erik into the middle of with a series of hand movements that almost hits more than one person.  
  
Kevin swallows heavily, glances to either side and then around like he's not sure what to do or say right now. “Uh what?” he asks completely eloquently.  
  
Renee hides the soft snicker behind her hand and shares a look with Andrew, who's been studying the trio like they are a particularly interesting science experiment. Neil meanwhile groans and drops heavily back into the sand with a sigh, clearly done with this conversation. Allison looks up at her, with a knowing gleam in her eyes and Renee nods in reply, yes she agrees but no she's not going in on the bets. She doesn't need to, she can already see how this is going to play out and as long as they are all happy, it's not her place to get involved and she doesn't care to.  
  
She turns back just in time to catch Kevin sharing a look with Andrew. “Yes or no Kevin, it's a simple choice. Make it.” Andrew says and makes a shooing motion, nods at both Jeremy and Jean and then turns around to wrap whisper something in Neil's ear that makes him let out a bark of laughter, matter dismissed.  
  
Kevin blinks at both males and Renee can see the smiles starting to slip from the both of them. Jean's soft and barely there, Jeremy's bright and beaming, but both are fading, dipping into uncertainty.  
  
“YES!” Kevin snaps out a little too quickly and sharply and the Foxes erupt into laughter once more.  
  
Jean shrugs, glances at Jeremy, who leans over kisses him on the cheek and then does the same to Kevin who just stands there looking stunned, even when they begin to try and guide him a short way away, probably to talk. He looks shell shocked and uncertain and Renee can't help but feel for him.  
  
“Kevin,” she says just loud enough for him to catch it. His head snaps to hers immediately, green eyes wide and mouth pursed, possibly in annoyance to the loud catcalls and snickers all around them. “Sometimes you just have to take the leap and trust that there's someone there to catch you.” She flicks her gaze over to Allison who's stretched out an elegant hand, taken hers and squeezes tightly in response. She squeezes back.  
  
Kevin nods, leans just slightly into Jeremy and leads he and Jean away with a hand on each of their wrists and Renee finds herself smiling. She turns back to see a speculative look on Allison's face, talking and wild gesturing occurring all around them, but her gaze remains focused on the blonde.  
  
“Holy SHIT! Did you just see that?!” Matt yells, blinking over at a gaping Nicky.  
  
“Matt, calm down,” Dan laughs loudly, shoving lightly at his shoulder.  
  
“I don't know, I think I just hallucinated. Erik help me, am I seeing things?!” Nicky squeals.  
  
Erik rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “No baby, you're not seeing things. It happened,” he says with a hand rubbing at Nicky's hip.  
  
“He calls him baby! Dan he calls him baby!” Matt's attention switches rapidly to the new subject and out of the corner of her eye, Renee sees Nicky flush and Erik looks back completely unrepentant about having said it. It's cute.  
  
“I know babe, I heard it too,” Dan replies with a sigh of the long suffering and an affectionate smile.  
  
Allison leans up, pressing a brief kiss to her cheek, all traces of her lip gloss gone with the kiss now and then gets up, looking like a queen or possibly a cat. Sleek and slinky and beautiful but still powerful and deadly if you treat her wrong. It twists the soft smile on Renee's lips into a knowing smirk. Allison still looks like the picture perfect princess, but she's anything but. And Renee likes it.  
  
“I'm going to take a dip, care to join me?” Allison asks.  
  
Renee considers it for a second and then shakes her head. She's not really in the mood to do that just now. “Maybe later,” she says quietly.  
  
“Okay,” Allison replies and then she's off. Stalking down the beach to the waters edge like she owns it. For what they paid for this vacation, at least temporarily, she does.  
  
All the noise around her fades and everything shifts into sharp focus as it tunnels in on one thing. Allison's arms pulled up over her head, her body sinuous and stretched out, white flesh in stark contrast to the beautiful golden tan that's taken over the rest of her body. Criss crosses of a paler tone here, thicker bands of it there... Her mouth goes dry. It's oddly attractive to see the faint splashes of cream against honey, the ocean glimmering under the hot sun all around her.  
  
Before she's even made a conscious decision about it, Renee gets up, strips the t-shirt from her body and shoves her shorts down her hips to reveal the soft pastel lilac bikini underneath. She strolls down the beach and walks into Allison's waiting arms.  
  
“Nice of you to join me babe,” Allison teases with a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
Renee wraps her arms around her, head pressed into her neck and she presses a kiss to the faint lines from the strings of yesterdays bikini she finds there, fingers idly brushing over the lines on her back. “You don't play fair,” Renee scolds quietly.  
  
Allison's grin is knowing and more than a little smug. “Oh alls fair in love and war babe. And this is both.”  
  
Renee snorts. “Just so you know, I'm pretty sure as tough as you are, I'd win the war,” she replies.  
  
Arms wrap around her and lips move over her neck, up across her jaw and finally to her lips, hot and definitely not gentle when she kisses her. “Oh babe, I'm counting on it,” she shoots back.  
  
Renee sighs and kisses back, tongues twisting around each other, bodies pressed tight together, one hand tangled in those long blonde locks she's grown so fond of and the other tracing patterns of tan lines on Allison's skin. Secretly she's glad that even after all this is over, those lines will still be there for a while, reminding her of this moment. This feeling of warm water flowing all around them and brushing against their legs, Allison's body warm and pliant in her arms, tongues teasing and tasting and teeth nipping at lips while the pads of her fingers follow the paths of pale skin superimposed against the tanned parts.  
  
And she really likes that only she gets to see Allison splayed out on the bed, with every part of her exposed to Renee's adoring eyes, that she'll get to see this later and Allison will pull her close and explore all the places where her own tan lines are hidden by the swimwear she's currently sporting with soft hands and even softer lips.


End file.
